When you can Live Forever, What do you Live for?
by armsoftheoceanx
Summary: It's the summer after senior year, and Elena and Stefan are still trying to cope with her becoming a vampire. Perfect mix of stelena fluffyness&drama/action! Don't worry, I suck at summaries, hopefully its better than this sounds; please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Not quite sure where I'm going with this story…it's mainly just fluffy stuff for now...just so you all know, yes I did write this story about a year ago-but I have made several changes and hopefully it has gotten a bit better! Please read it & review so I know if I should keep going with this story...again I will continue to tweak a few of the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Elena's Point of View**

I opened the front door and let out a heavy sigh. That stupid, little deer would not go down without a fight. I felt someone run around the foyer and could feel their presence. "Hello?" I stepped forward and was immediately pressed up against the door. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was only Stefan. He leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." He kissed my jawline and moved down to my neck, leaving soft kisses all over my skin. "I was gone for two hours." I laughed as I grasped hold to his shoulders. "It was a long two hours. And I was bored all by myself." He took my hands into his and was about to kiss them as well, when he realized something. "Were you struggling?" He dropped my hands and made eye contact with me. "Maybe…a little."

"Elena, I told you I could help you out if you still needed some getting used to." He turned away from me now and rested his arm on the doorway.

"Stefan, I don't need your help! You've taught me everything I need to know. It was just a big deer. I promise you I'm alright." I smiled at him and turned his focus back to me. He smiled back and leaned back in to kiss me. He lifted me up and I let out a squeal, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He walked us up the stairs, never losing contact with my face and threw me down on the bed. He jumped on top of me, crashing his lips in to mine making me smile again. He began kissing my neck, first softly, and then more intensely. He grabbed for my shirt at the bottom and began to lift it up.

"Wait. Where's Damon?" I sat up and he rolled over next to me.

"Wow. Okay. You're seriously asking me about my brother?" He glanced at me and I smirked. "He went out of town with Cora. Why?"

"I hear something. Don't you?" I pulled my hair behind my ear and listened intently. We waited in silence a while longer until we heard footsteps in the foyer. I started to stand, and Stefan put a finger up to his lips, motioning for me to stay quiet. We stood up together and he took his hand in mine.

"Do you guys have any O negative in the basement? Tyler's hungry for some." Caroline casually asked as she walked into their room.

I let out a sigh and exchanged a glance with Stefan.

"Well I'm so glad that you feel like we're close enough for you to just barge into my house and creep into my room." Stefan smirked at Caroline and dropped his hand from mine. "I'll go see what we have." He rushed down the stairs and left me alone with Caroline.

"We were in the middle of something Caroline." I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything for you guys. Not like you're with each other all day or anything. Besides, I knew if I had knocked you guys only would have ignored me." She sat down beside me and I smiled; it was true, we probably would have just ignored it considering how intimate we were getting.

"How is Tyler doing? I mean it must be hard staying away from his mom just so Klaus won't find him."

"He's better, considering the circumstances. I mean, he obviously misses his mom, but he's just too afraid of hurting her. I'm trying to get him to visit her at least on the weekends. You know, just so he doesn't forget about her."

"I'm sure that won't happen." I said with a sigh, rubbing her arm so she knows she has my support.

Stefan comes back up the stairs now, handing Caroline the blood. "Here you go. It's one of the last bags. Listen, O negative is very rare, so you better make sure Tyler doesn't get too hooked. Damon will get upset with me." He smiled at her, so she could tell he was half joking.

"Thanks Stefan; I'll make sure to tell him that. Oh, and by the way. You may want to hide your erection a little better next time." She winked at us and ran out the door, just like that. She was always using her vampire powers at unnecessary times.

Stefan stood there with his mouth wide open, looking frustrated and confused at the same time. "I can't believe she just said that." I stood up, laughing and walked towards him.

"Well, she's right. I give you credit though, we were in the middle of something." He smiles back to me now and I lean in to kiss him. It doesn't take very long for him to remember where we had left off.

I laugh as Stefan pushes me down on to the bed, goofing around with me as he always did. I love moments like these with Stefan because we could just be simple with one another.

"I love you Stefan." I looked into his eyes and he brushed my hair away from my face.

"Not anywhere near as much as I could possibly love you." He kissed my nose and pulled me into him.

**A/N let me know what you guys think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you very much everyone who left a review! I'll let you all know now- Alaric&Jenna are both alive, and both know about the whole vampire situation…I think that's basically all I had to tell you so I'll just get write into the story now!**

**Elena's point of view**

"I'm leaving Stefan" I shouted, grabbing my keys off the coffee table.

"Why so soon?" He appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a white tank top and sweatpants.

"Jenna texted me asking if I wanted to meet her and Alaric at the Grille for dinner. Want to come with?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I was about to go workout." He smiled sadly and I nodded back at him. "But, call me when you're leaving and I'll make us some dessert?"

"Sounds perfect." I met him at the bottom of the stairs and he leaned down to kiss me. "I'll text you when I get there." He nodded and kissed my nose, going back upstairs.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Jenna!" I slipped into the booth next to her and she wrapped me in a warm hug. "Alaric." I nodded at him and he waved at me.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am STARVING!" Jenna looked at the menu deciding what she wanted and I smiled. The waiter came by, taking our orders and Alaric of course ordered a beer with his burger. "So how have you been doing…with the whole…you know…" Jenna looked at me with wide eyes.

Alaric and I laughed for a while; Jenna still had some getting used to with the whole vampire situation. "I'm doing alright. You know, my teeth hurt from time to time, but I'm doing alright. How are YOU doing with the situation?" I smiled and she raised her eyebrows.

"Me? Oh, no; no, no, no. I'm totally fine with all of it. I mean initially I was a little shocked and confused about the matter…but I'm alright now." Jenna reassured her.

"Alright; if you say so." I giggled and Alaric smiled at me. Jenna kicked him under the table which only made him laugh more.

"Don't make fun of me!" Jenna said with a serious tone, but we all knew she was just joking around.

"Sorry babe, you just seemed a little…scared." Alaric and I laughed some more, and we finally stopped after Jenna grew a little red.

"So anyways, are you and Stefan excited for the new apartment?" Jenna stirred her drink uncomfortably as she changed the subject.

"Are you kidding me? He actually brings it up all the time! It's so cute how he keeps planning out what the kitchen is going to look like and what kind of furniture we should be getting. He's even trying to pick out decorations for the master bedroom!" Jenna and I exchanged smiles as I talked all about how adorable Stefan was. Alaric cleared his throat, reminding me that he was sitting in the middle of all the girl talk.

"Sorry Ric, but you're going to have to get used to our conversations if you want to join in on my bonding time with my niece." Jenna smiled at Ric as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well something is telling me maybe this will be the last time I join girls' night." I laughed at Alaric's comment just as the waiter was bringing us our food. "I never thought it would come," Alaric let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his burger, which caused me and Jenna to laugh some more.

After quite sometime of me talking with Jenna, and Alaric drinking away at his beer, I decided it was about that time to check back in with Stefan.

"Alright, I'm taking off now. I'll call you tomorrow Jenna! We need to go apartment shopping for me." I waved goodbye and called Stefan letting him know I was on my way home.

**XXXXXX**

I walked in the front door and was immediately greeted with the best smell ever. Stefan poke his head out of the kitchen. "Hey, I'm almost done with the cookies. Could you get the ice cream from downstairs?"

"Sure!" I dropped my purse on a chair in the foyer and ran down the steps. I grabbed the vanilla ice cream and went straight for the kitchen.

He put the ice cream into two bowls and put a cookie on top of each of our servings. I took a bite out of my cookie and scooped up some ice cream.

"Mmmm, Stefan this is delicious." I said while chewing.

"So I've heard." He smiled cockily as I threw cookie crumbs in his face. "That was not very nice." He said pointing his index finger at me.

"Hm and you're not being very modest, are you?" I grinned at him, continuing to eat my food.

"Hm and you better watch out."

"For what?" I asked, with a confused glance.

"For this!" He came up from behind me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Stefan you put me down right this instant or else…" I screamed in horror throwing my fists at his back.

"Or else what?" I looked around the room for something I could do to get him to put me down, yet not hurt him entirely. I grabbed a glass of scotch off the counter that had a teaspoon of vervain in it.

"Or else I throw this in your face!"

"You're bluffing!"

"And just how do you know that?"

"You're too scared!" He threw in my face.

"Oh, really?" I slowly poured a tiny bit of the beverage on his shoulder, soaking his sleeves.

"Not on my nice shirt!"

"Ha-ha you sound like a girl!" I laughed and he dropped me to the floor.

"Fine, you win." He said unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know!" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"It's hard to stay mad at you." He said before kissing my temple.

I continued eating my ice cream, although Stefan smiled at me the entire time. I could tell he wanted me to finish eating so he could kiss me again. I was almost done when I walked up to him and fed him my last bite of ice cream. "There, all done!" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Layna." He smiled before kissing me again.

"I love you too Stefan. Always." He wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a tight embrace. It was moments like this when I realized how much I really did love him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off I would like to say thank you SO much for the reviews! I love hearing your guys' feedback & it's always awesome just to hear that you guys are enjoying the story. Second, I want you to know that I do take all of your ideas into consideration, but in the end I choose what I feel is best for my story. With that being said, I personally like Bonnie better with Jeremy. I will however be bringing in someone random to be Damon's girlfriend. I hope you all understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. Okay enough of me babbling- I'll get into the story now!

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the vampire diaries.**

**Stefan's Point of View**

"Morning babe." I threw the sliced banana pieces in the pancake batter. I turned around and kissed her on the cheek before turning back to the pancakes. "So you're up awfully early." I eyed the clock and noticed it was only 7:15 a.m.

"Yeah, well you know…it's a little hard to sleep when you're right below me dropping pans and playing Elvis. It's almost as though you're trying to wake me up!" She sat down on the kitchen table and started reading the newspaper.

"Elena, you know how bored I get alone. I don't like being far away from you for too long." I looked down and tried focusing on the pan.

"Hey I'm right upstairs, okay? You're not going to lose me ever again. I love **you** Stefan. You." Elena walked over to the stove and put a hand to my cheek.

"I know. It's just nice to hear every once and a while." I smiled at her and she kissed me softly.

"Now, I'd love to continue this…but the pancakes are burning and my shirts gonna set on fire." I smiled playfully at her and she backed away from me.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled back and ran back over to her seat at the table.

"Soooo…are you planning on doing anything today?" I asked her, wanting to keep the conversation going as I flipped the pancakes.

"Well, I was supposed to call Jenna. She's taking us apartment shopping today! Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Um, well I had a surprise planned for you." I put four pancakes on each of our plates and turned the stove off.

"What kind of a surprise?" She poured us each a glass of orange juice and added a dash of vervain.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't really be a surprise, now would it?" I put the pancakes on the table and she shook her head at me, with an innocent smile. I went downstairs and grabbed two blood bags. I immediately was back at the kitchen table and threw the packets on the table.

"Do you have to make me amazing food all the time?" She said in between bites.

"Yes. I like doing things that make you smile." She smiled at even that. "Now drink." She took a gulp of her orange juice and gagged a bit at the vervain. I rubbed my hand against her back. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. You however, have not touched YOUR orange juice." She pointed at my glass and took another bite out of her pancakes. I took a long sip and swallowed hard, barely even coughing.

"There. You however, have not touched your blood." I poured my pack into the now empty glass.

"I don't want it." She ducked her face down and tried not to make eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about? Of course you want it! Go ahead just take a little." She shook her head at me. I dropped my fork and looked at her, bowing my head down so she could see my eyes. "Layna, drink it. NOW." I felt like I was talking to a toddler. She shook her head again. "Elena, we're going to be out all day, you won't be able to hunt. Just PLEASE take a little blood. You need to get stronger."

"Fine; but just understand I'm only doing this because you're making me feel guilty. You know how much I hate it when you make me feel guilty." She said through squinting eyes, reaching for the blood bag.

"Oh believe me, I know." I smirked at her and took a bite out of my pancakes. I heard the way too familiar cracking noise of her teeth and didn't even need to look at her. "Uh-oh…"

"Stefan, I told you. My cravings are too strong. Now I want more blood."

"Elena, no stay with me." I searched her eyes for something; anything, just to get her to come back to me.

"You know how strong my cravings are. My teeth really hurt too." She looked down at the ground and held her grip to the chair.

"Elena, sweetie? You're okay, just focus on me." She looked up and I could tell this wasn't going to just go away easily. "Alright, will it make you feel better if you can bite my arm?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I promise." I gave her my arm and she bit down on it. She looked back up to me just as her face was returning to its normal state. "There, all better. Now finish your orange juice."

"Thank you." She avoided eye contact with me and continued drinking her orange juice, quickly putting a bite of pancakes in her mouth to cover the small taste of vervain.

I will admit, it sometimes got tough training Elena. She was getting a lot better though, and she fought her temptations better than Caroline did. Sometimes she feels like she's a burden to me, but I really don't mind. I just want to do what's best for Elena.

"Hey, don't worry. You did just fine. I'm sorry I made you do that." I cupped her face in my hands and looked in her eyes.

"No, Stefan. You were only trying to make me stronger. It's okay, you're helping me out." She put her hands on my wrists and leaned in to kiss me. I let her finish her breakfast before I cleaned up our plates while she went to call Jenna.

"Okay, Jenna will be picking us up at 10:00. So, in the meantime, I'm all yours for the next two hours. Can your big surprise wait until 2:00?"

"Yes, that's perfect actually." I dried my hands on the towel and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, Stefan." She whispered, kissing me again.

"Not as much as I love you." I replied, kissing her cheeks, nose, and temples.

"Hm, not possible."

"No, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Oh, really?" She asked, laughing into my neck.

"Yes. Now stop talking." I smiled and kissed her, leaning up against the stove. She giggled and I could feel her cheeks blushing. I lifted her up on to the counter and she continued kissing me, more passionately this time.

"Promise, you'll love me forever?" She suddenly asked, backing out of the kiss.

"Yes, forever and always." I whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

**XXXXX**

Since I wanted to grow up a normal teenager still, I decided that Stefan and I would be attending a local college together. It may sound like I was forcing him to go to college, but I really did give him the option. He agreed that it would be best for us to act like normal teenagers and attend college.

My parents had decided years ago that they were going to buy me an apartment when I was starting off my freshmen year of college. Aunt Jenna and Uncle John pitched in some money (before he died), and Alaric decided when I graduated that he would as well. So, now, Stefan and I have a two bedroom apartment in the city for the two of us. We could not be any more excited to finally have our own place. Damon and his girlfriend Cora were constantly bothering us.

Cora was a vampire who was around the same age as him in human and vampire years. It's not that she was annoying…she was just different, and a little uptight. Like sometimes, she would just act like it's her house and move things that she didn't like. She made Damon happy though, which made Stefan happy, which made me happy. Plus, she really was a nice girl when we got out of the house and was a great friend to Caroline.

"Oh my God. This is perfect." Jenna sank into a bright red leather couch and smirked.

"I'm not quite sure that really goes with our theme." I laughed, eyeing Stefan. He looked at the floor and tried not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Jenna got up and pointed at the couch. "It's adorable."

"Have you seen Stefan's house? We kind of want to stick around the same…classic theme. Not so modern day."

"Oh, so you mean boring. Well, I think Stefan needs to step out of his comfort zone a little." Jenna really liked this couch and I could tell Stefan was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hey! Stefan is not boring. He just likes things to be a little…old fashioned."

"And Stefan can speak for himself." He looked at me in an irritated way, so I flashed him an innocent smile.

"Hey, I don't want to start a fight between you two. I was just saying it's a cute couch that you should consider buying."

"It sounds like you want the couch!" I smirked back at Jenna's face.

"Okay Elena, time to go home." Stefan wrapped his arm around my back and began walking towards the door.

"Why? Because Jenna wants me to get a stupid couch that we don't want."

"I actually never really said I didn't want it sooo…"

"Ha!" Jenna threw in my face.

"Are you siding with Jenna?" I stepped back from him and crossed my arms.

"No, babe; that's not what I meant." I squinted at him as if to say 'what did you mean then?' "I just meant that you don't need to speak for me, and if Jenna likes the couch, then I'll gladly buy the couch for her."

"Oh, no. You really don't need to do that." Jenna raised her eyebrows at Stefan and he raised his back.

"No, really, it's my pleasure. You're paying for a quarter of our rent, AND you already bought us all this kitchen stuff today. Really, it's not a problem. I owe you." He pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card. Always the gentleman.

"Thank you Stefan, that's really very sweet of you. Elena is very lucky to have you. I'm not sure you're so lucky to have her though." She turned around and gave me a look. I slapped her arm playfully and squinted at her.

"Oh, no Elena is a very special girl. She knows how I feel about her. Especially when she's angry." Oh great, now Stefan was joining in on the fun.

"Don't make me slap you too!"

"Oh, please no. Don't do something so terrifying to me. I may not recover from the pain."

"Stefan Salvatore, are you asking to be slapped?"

"Okay, yup it is way past time for you to go home. So Jenna, I hope you enjoy you're couch. Thank you very much for everything you have done for us. Drop off our stuff tomorrow?" Stefan was oddly urgent to get me out of this stupid furniture store. If this boy thought he was going to get laid at home, he was far from correct.

"Thanks again Stefan!" Jenna smiled before we disappeared in a second.

**XXXXX**

"Still wanna slap me?" The second we got back into the house Stefan pushed me up against the wall and smiled, leaning down to kiss me but I moved my face away from his.

"Yes. You were being very rude to me, Stefan. I'm not just letting you off the hook you need to apologize."

"Okay, Elena. I am very sorry that I hurt your feelings earlier. I was only joking around with you and I hope you understand why I was acting that way. I'm sorry." He gave me a genuine smile.

"Thank you very much, apology accepted." Now it was my turn to kiss him and wipe away his guilt.

"Good. And perfect timing too!" He checked his watch and showed me it was 2:00.

"Great. Where to?" I asked with a smile, getting ready to run off.

"Actually we are taking my car. And you are wearing this!" He pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Stefan if you let me fall I am going to kill you." I said with a serious voice, moving my hands around so I could find the doorknob. I heard him let out a chuckle.

"Oh don't you worry I will take care of you." I felt him lift me up and I let out a squeal. He carried me to what I'm guessing was his car and dropped me in the seat, putting on my seat belt for me. "Your safety is very important to me."

We had been driving for twenty minutes and I was really getting irritated. The only thing getting me through this car ride was his adorable laugh.

"Okay and we are finally here!" Stefan put the car in park and I heard him opening the trunk. I waited patiently for him to open my door, but it just never happened..

"Stefan? A little help here!" He laughed again and eventually let me out of the car. He took off my blindfold and I looked around. Of course he brought me to the beach. Ugh, such a romantic.

"Oh my goodness! Stefan this is beautiful." I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He backed away and brought a very large picnic basket and blanket on to the sand. Nobody was there and the sun was shining directly on us. Perfect.

"Okay, I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I brought both nutella sandwiches and turkey sandwiches." He took out all the food and I was instantly surrounded by fruits, sandwiches, chips, and drinks.

"I'll take the nutella one thank you!" He handed me my sandwich and poured me a glass of champagne. "Wow, special occasion?"

"Every day is a special occasion when I'm with you, Elena." I smiled at his cheesy phrasing and we clinked our glasses together.

"This beach is so beautiful, I'm not sure this day could get much better." I smiled into the sun that was slowly setting as I snuggled into Stefan's chest.

"Elena, there's something I need to say…"

"Okay…go ahead, you can tell me whatever." I now sat up as did he.

"For almost two hundred years now, I have been searching for the perfect girl. Every time I thought I had finally met her, something bad would destroy our relationship. After what felt like forever, I had finally met you. We built our relationship off of shaky grounds and have done nothing but worked on it since. When I was away from you all those months this past year, I was in pain, just wanting to see you smile. It hurts me to know that I did the things I did to you, and I'm sorry that you'll never be able to be entirely put out of your suffering. Even if I can't take that suffering away from you, I still want to bring a smile to your face every day. Elena Gilbert; will you do me the extraordinaire of marrying me?"

**A/N: dundundun…bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Hahaha what will Elena say? I know, so typical and cheesy for me to leave a cliffhanger…Don't worry I thought about this like a million times if it was too soon for him to ask since they're going into college…but my little Stefan Salvatore just could not wait any longer! Let me know what you guys think xx**

**p.s. for those who don't know- nutella is a chocolate hazelnut spread that's in a can like peanut butter-its delicious to say the least.**

**A/N: Hopefully this one was a little longer! Sorry I'm updating later than I had planned! Hopefully the next chapter will have more characters in it besides Stefan and Elena, haha. As always, I love hearing your guys' thoughts and ideas! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks again for the reviews. I just wanted to apologize really quick for things being jumbled up in my chapters. Sometimes when I put a line in between scenes, fanfiction deletes it! Hopefully it will be less confusing this time. Thanks again xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD!**

**Elena's Point of View**

I looked down at Stefan who was now down on one knee, holding a tiny box open that had the most beautiful ring inside. His eyes were filled with such hope.

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" I held my left hand out to him as he slid the ring onto my finger. Now he was sporting the widest smile I have ever seen. My eyes began to water as I brought him up to a standing position and wrapped my arms around my neck. He lifted me up and spun me around in circles.

I let out a giggle and he set me back down on me feet. I reached up and kissed him, putting all of my emotions into that one kiss. "I love you so much, Stefan."

"I love you too Elena." He kissed me again, and I could feel his ridiculous smile against my lips.

"How did you know…to ask me like this?"

"Caroline told me it had been your dream to be proposed to at a picnic on the beach. She also mentioned you would say no if I had done it any other way." He laughed, rubbing my arms gently.

"I would say yes to you no matter how you asked me. There's just one thing you have to understand though." His smile began to fade. "No, don't be sad now. I just want you to understand that I still want to do this college thing. I'm not saying I don't want to marry you, I'm just holding the wedding back for now. Okay?"

He smiled again at that. "I totally understand. We can be engaged for as long as you want. Just to know that you want to even have a wedding is enough for me."

"Well of course I do!" I kissed him again, this time softer than before. "What do you say we head home now?" He nodded and kissed my head before putting his hand in mine and walking back to the car.

**XXXXXXXX**

We opened the front door and were greeted by the anal screaming of Cora. Stefan let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; she's not going to ruin our night. Nobody is." I gave him a reassuring smile and he kissed my nose.

"Evening brother." Damon was walking down the steps now. "Elena." He nodded his head at me and I smiled.

"Hi, Damon." I accepted his hug and kissed his cheek. "I haven't seen you in a few days…everything alright?" Damon and I had become closer friends over the summer, and I already considered him family. While he could sometimes get on my nerves, I really enjoyed his company for the most part.

"Yeah, Cora and I were just in the city for a few days. Trust me, it was not my idea." He shook his head and eyed my left hand. "Wait a second." He grabbed my hand and the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago." I smiled too and Damon brought me into a huge bear hug.

"Well, congratulations!" He shook Stefan's hand and brought him into a hug as well.

"Thank you, Damon." Stefan nodded his head and wrapped his arm around me, protectively.

"I thought I heard something." We all looked up and now saw Cora standing at the top of the staircase. "Congratulations Elena. Stefan." I smiled at her and Stefan just looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Cora! We were just going to invite some people over tomorrow evening to announce the news. You're more than welcome to join us if you would like." I gave her a sincere smile, but her face remained flat.

"Damon, are you really just going to allow these people to take over your house like that? The kitchen is already looking different enough, and the couch pillows that I bought are gone." Cora walked down the steps and rested a hand on Damon's shoulder. A sound escaped my mouth, but I quickly shut it again.

"She didn't mean that. I'm sorry you guys, we'll just go back upstairs now." Damon turned his head to go back up the stairs. I really didn't understand what it was that he liked so much about Cora.

"No, I'm sorry that was rude of me. Sometimes I forget that this is Cora's home too, I have been taking over it a bit. We can have the party at my lake house. Right, Stefan?" I looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes at me as if to say 'what are you doing?' I gave him a knowing smile so he knew I was alright with this situation. She would hate to see Damon get his feelings get hurt by Cora.

"Yeah, absolutely. That's totally fine. After all, I've lived her for so long and I'm moving out in a few weeks so it totally makes sense to call this your home." Oh great, Cora was not going to allow Stefan to talk to her like that.

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice." Cora stepped forward and walked past Damon.

"And I don't appreciate the way you speak to my fiancé and brother." He snapped right back, dropping his arm from my shoulder.

"Okay, this really isn't anything to argue about. It's not a problem; we can have it at my lake house. I'm sorry I started this." I reached for Stefan's shoulders and held him back from Cora. She gave me a sarcastic smile and walked out the front door. I looked to Damon to apologize, but he just shook it off.

"Don't worry; she'll be back in about an hour begging for my forgiveness." He walked down the steps now and searched the room for a glass. I looked at Stefan to say something and he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Stefan finally asked, finding my hand to hold.

"Oh, no. Really it's fine. I don't want to spoil your evening." He took a sip from his drink and turned the other way.

"Please, Damon. For me?" I could tell that he could hear the pleading in my voice because he turned around and nodded.

"Sure." He put down his glass and I smiled.

"Great, lets order take out." Stefan smiled and walked into the kitchen to look for menus.

"Damon, could I ask you something?" I walked closer to him now and took a seat on the couch. He nodded his head and sat down in the chair across from me. "Why are you with her? I mean, she clearly doesn't make you happy." I looked him in the eyes, and he looked away from me. Great, now I was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Because I felt sorry for her in the beginning. She had been turned into a vampire by her abusive vampire, and was then left alone to try and figure out how to survive. Throughout her life, people kept leaving her. She got weaker, and weaker, until eventually, she was just left alone. That's when I found her. I made her smile again; I brought back the life in her. But then, she slowly started to show this other side to her. This side that she hasn't had to her for years. The side she had before she was brought down. I tried to leave her once. She promised me that if I ever tried again, she would destroy everything good in my life. Including you and Stefan, Elena." He looked up at me now, and suddenly I was the one who was uncomfortable.

"Damon, it's great that you care so much about Stefan and I, but I don't want our happiness to come before yours. Stefan can protect me, you don't need to." I smiled sadly at him and looked down at my engagement ring.

"I know he can, but so can I." He picked up his glass and walked back in to the kitchen to help Stefan with the menus. It made Elena sad to hear about Cora's past, but it made her even sadder that she was putting Damon through all this misery.

"How's Chinese sound?" Stefan walked in now, breaking her out of her thought.

"Chinese sounds perfect." I smiled at Stefan and tried to hide the sadness that was just in my face.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the couch and dropped the menu, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect. I was just thinking about how different my life was a year ago, before I had met you." He pulled me closer to him and kissed my hair.

"You're lying Elena. What is it really?" He really wasn't going to let this go, was he? I sat up from him now and grabbed his hands.

"I just hate seeing your brother so sad." He looked surprised.

"You two have really gotten close haven't you?" He smiled sincerely at me and I nodded my head.

"He can be a really good friend when you want him to be."

"I know." He grinned and pulled me back into him.

"Okay, how much more of this PDA am I going to have to put up with?" Damon was standing in the doorway now, with an unpleasant look on his face. There was the Damon that we all know and love.

**Yay for Delena friendship scenes! Of course I love Stefan, but I just think Damon and Elena can be such cute best friends! Okay let's try and get this story to twenty reviews….I got a very dramatic scene coming up if I get the reviews I want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! If I'm posting this chapter it's either because I got impatient & gave in and let you all read this chapter…or we got 20 reviews! I'm writing a lot of chapters before I go to school and I will post them throughout the week. Thank you all for being so amazing, enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Stefan's Point of View**

I stood in front of the mirror and messed around with my hair for the tenth time today. I should have listened to Elena and gotten it cut. She stepped out of the bathroom with a razor and plugged it into the wall.

"Oh, no you don't." I put my hands him defensively and took a step back.

"What? A lot of pictures will be taken today and I want to remember this day with you having nice hair. In order for that to happen we need to get rid of some of this hair." She raced over to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"And I want to remember this day with still having hair. Elena, please put the razor away."

"Do you not trust me?" She looked me in the eyes and I turned away from her. "Oh, my God! You don't trust me!"

"Elena, it's not like that. Have you cut hair before?"

"Of course I have! I did Jeremy's hair the past two times. You have to admit his hair does look pretty good now." She smiled and grabbed on to my hands. She knew she could get whatever she wanted when she gave me that smile.

"Okay." I sighed and sat down in the chair that sat in front of the mirror.

"I'm only going to do this if you relax and sit still." She picked up the razor and I relaxed my tense shoulders. To my surprise, Elena did a very nice job with my hair.

"Wow. I really like it." I looked from side to side in the mirror and began to get up.

"Not so fast!" She rubbed her hands together and gently brought the hairs on both sides of my head together with gel. Once she was sure it looked perfect she nodded her head.

"Thank you." I flashed her a genuine smile and got up from the seat.

"Alright, we have got to go." She said, unplugging the razor and wrapping the cord around it.

"You're not even ready yet though."

"My stuff is at the lake house, I'm getting ready there." She explained, moving out of the room and down the steps.

**XXXXXX**

Elena looked in the mirror one last time before going to open the door. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed behind her ear.

"Don't be nervous, Elena." I turned her around and planted a light kiss on her nose before letting her go as someone knocked on the door again. She smiled at me and went to open it.

"Oh thank God. It's only you." She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Damon and Cora walking through the door.

"Hi Elena." Damon beamed from ear to ear and brought her into a hug. He shook my hand and handed me a gift.

"Thanks." I put it down on the table and Cora stared awkwardly at us.

"Please, come in." Elena gave her a warm smile and stepped aside. God, she was always being so nice when she didn't have to be.

Cora stepped inside and looked around. "You have a very beautiful home." She finally said with a smile. Elena looked surprised.

"Oh, thank you. My great-grandfather built it." Elena said, walking into the kitchen.

"I know." Cora took a seat on the couch and allowed herself to get comfortable.

"Okay, here's the plan. Damon, you get to play bar tender for the afternoon. When the guests walk into the kitchen, ask them what they would like to drink. Make sure you give Alaric the cheap stuff, and only allow Jeremy to have two glasses of alcohol. Keep them away from the food unless they are given instructions from me or Stefan to get something." Damon nodded his head at her and walked over to the bar. "Cora, could you just make sure that people know to put the presents on that table?" She pointed at the table that was in the living room, and looked unsure.

Cora nodded her head, she loved organization.

Elena put her hands through her curls one last time, making sure they were still bouncy before nodding her head at me. "Alright, we'll see you guys at the party." Elena grabbed on to my hand as we walked outside and stood in front of the door. It wasn't very long before we were greeted by Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Congratulations!" Bonnie squealed, bringing Elena in to a tight hug. Elena smiled and Jeremy shook my hand. Bonnie gave me a hug as well as Jeremy leaned over to congratulate Elena as well.

"I'm happy for you sis. But don't think I'm not afraid to put a stake through his heart." The two of them laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"Damon's in the kitchen helping with drinks." Elena smiled and waved her hands at the door motioning for them to go in. Next came Mrs. Lockwood and Caroline's mom. Elena had insisted on inviting them, as they were a big part of her childhood.

"Elena, darling it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Lockwood brought her into a hug and shook my hand. Caroline's mother nodded at the both of us and walked into the house.

Jenna and Alaric came, soon followed by Matt, Caroline, and Tyler. Elena explained to Tyler why he invited his mother and hoped he wouldn't be upset with her. He understood and forgave her. Once we saw that all our guests had arrived, we followed them into the house.

Damon raised his champagne glass and tapped a fork against it. Everyone turned and saw Elena and me walking through the doorway and immediately started clapping. Elena looked up at me and smiled. Once the noise died down again, Damon stood at the front of the room and proposed a speech.

"I have known for over 150 years, and he has never been so happy in his life." Everyone smiled at his age reference, although I don't think he meant it as a joke. "Elena came into our lives almost two years ago now, and she was the reason for him being so happy. When the two of them spent time apart for almost a year, Elena and I grew a lot closer. She is the nicest, sweetest person ever, and Stefan is very lucky to have her. I could not think of a better duo than the two of them. Congratulations my little brother! To Stefan and Elena!" He lifted his glass as did everyone else in the room.

I leaned down to kiss Elena and a smile crept across her lips. "I love you." She whispered under my skin, making me smile as well.

"I love you too." I kissed her temple and she leaned in to my chest. The rest of the night went off without a hitch, and everyone was really happy. I was clearing plates off the table and Elena was putting them in the dishwasher after everyone left, except Cora and Damon.

"Hey, can you hand me that pla-Stefan!" Elena stopped midsentence and let out a cry for help.

"Elena?" I turned around and saw her put her hands down on the counter gasping for air. That's when I saw the wooden stake in her side.

"Stefan." She finally got out and was breathing hard over the stake. I ran to help her when a pair of hands stopped me.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Clara." I breathed out.

**A/N: uh-oh…who is Clara? Review it up, I love hearing what you all think!**

**p.s. I am so sorry this took me so long! I've had it done all week and I was going to post it, but I just wanted to make sure I still had readers. Then, after that, I had school and was busy every day! Enjoy and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries!**

**Stefan's Point of View**

"Why are you doing this?" I pushed her off me and tried stepping forward. I couldn't get past the other half of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed out. I made sure there was no way you could get out. I have a witch too." She smirked at me and walked towards Elena.

"You let her go right now." I looked at her with warning eyes and picked up a piece of wood.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." She wrapped her arm around the front of Elena's neck and kept the smirk on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled this time, which caused Damon and Cora to come running in the kitchen.

"If I can't have you, no one can have you." Clara tightened her grip around Elena and I could see the pain in her eyes. The pain I had tried so hard to take away for the past two years.

"Cora, get your freaky sister out of here before she kills Elena." Damon stepped forward and stared at Cora to do something.

"I'm not leaving; I don't care what any of you have to say."

"Just please, don't hurt Elena. She has nothing to do with any of this." Now I looked at her with pleading eyes, anything to just save Elena.

"You left me Stefan. I loved you." She raised her voice now and I wanted nothing more than to scream back in her face. If I did that though she would only hurt Elena more.

"What are you going to do with her?" I let out a sigh and rested my face in my hands.

"Me and your little Elena are going to go on a little trip." She pulled the stake out of Elena's side and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't follow me; I'll know if you do." She started walking towards the garage door with Elena.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned around, smirking at me. "At least let me talk to her. You can listen to the whole conversation I just need to tell her something." She sighed and walked over to the counter where I was, staying on her side. Elena reached her hand out to me and caressed my cheek.

"I love you so much, Elena. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you; not when I just got you back." I felt the tears come at the back of my eyes and Elena shook her head at me.

"Don't say goodbye Stefan. It will hurt too much. This isn't goodbye; I trust you." She gave me a sad smile and I kissed her hand. "It's just like before Stefan; just close your eyes. Everything is going to be alright." I nodded my head and closed my eyes for two seconds, and then she was gone.

"Call Bonnie. Maybe she can do the tracker spell." I paced around the kitchen and slammed a fist down on the table. "This is all your fault! You brought that psychotic bitch into our lives!" Damon stepped protectively in front of Cora and I tried to get around him

"Stefan, it isn't her fault. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'll call Bonnie; it's going to be okay. Just sit down for a minute." He pushed me away and I sat down. Cora was shaking and looked worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Damon's right; it isn't your fault. I'm just so worried about her." She sat down across from me and nodded her head.

"It's alright I understand where you're coming from. Clara needs to be set in her place once and for all." Cora really wasn't that bad of a person all the time.

"Okay, Bonnie's on her way back now. Grab Elena's hairbrush from upstairs and the picture of her and Jeremy." I nodded my head and ran quickly up the stairs.

**XXXXX**

"She must still be taking her somewhere. The spell isn't working. We're going to have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry, Stefan." Bonnie folded up her map and gave me a sad look confirming we wouldn't be able to find Elena.

"We can't give up. I'll start looking around the area for places she could have taken her. Call Tyler and have him sniff it out." I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed down the hallway.

"Stefan." Damon jumped in front of me and took my keys.

"Damon, get out of my way I need to go find Elena." I really was not in the mood for this right now.

"I was just going to suggest I drive and you check the maps for areas." He gave me a smile and I could tell he was really going to help.

"Thank you." I nodded my head and went out the front door to find Elena.

**Elena's Point of View**

"How do you know Stefan?" I wrapped my fingers around the sides of the chair I was sitting in and tried to distract Clara.

"Stefan and I met in New Jersey in the 1980's. We had a lot of fun together for about a year; and then suddenly he just dumped me. He said something about how he couldn't be with someone who mistreated everyone around him. Apparently he wasn't very fond of how I treated Cora. I didn't see what the big deal was; he was dating me, not her. So, he left me."

"Wow that sounds awful. I had no idea he did any of that." I tried my hardest to sound sincere, although I knew Stefan was only looking out for Cora. I found it very sweet, and I'm sure Clara was completely irrational and rude. Stefan would never hurt someone's feelings unless he had to.

"Yeah, it's too bad he's going to lose you too." She lifted her gun and shot a wooden spoke through my side.

"So what's your big plan? You're going to kill me? You think that will make Stefan fall in love with you?" I gripped the chair even tighter with my hands and tried not to scream in pain.

"Oh no, killing you would be way too easy. I'm going to make sure you suffer." She walked up to me and put pencils through both of my hands. This time I did scream. I just hoped Stefan would get here soon.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short; the next one will be longer! I hope you're all still enjoying this story, don't forget to leave a review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for your feedback, as always! Please tell all your TVD/Stelena fan friends to check out my story! It would really mean the WORLD to me if I could get some more readers/reviews. Follow me on twitter- kardashislove I will post from time to time when I am updating on there! I hope you all enjoy this chapter xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**Stefan's Point of View**

I had been driving around with Damon for over an hour while Tyler ran around trying to find Elena's sense. It was pointless, nobody had found anything. I heard my phone buzzing and immediately reached for it.

"I think we may have found her." It was Bonnie's voice on the other end and I could hear Jeremy screaming in the background.

"What do you mean, think?" I spat into the phone as I looked angrily at Damon.

"Well, like the last time it just led us to a random town. No idea the house, neighborhood, nothing." She sounded worried and I had to give Damon the phone to keep myself from yelling at her.

"Okay, well what's the name of this town? Can we just like Google map it and look for deserted areas?" Damon asked Bonnie as he pulled out his cell phone. He nodded his head and began tapping the keys on his screen. "Okay, keep looking and let me know if you find anything else. Yeah. Okay. Bye." He hung up and handed me back my phone.

"So, what did she say?" I looked anxiously at him and flipped my phone around in my hands.

"She's just north of Mystic Falls. I found the main areas on this map here. It shows that all the gas stations, restaurants, and stores are together on the western side of town. And then there's just this random deserted area over here that has a couple of empty warehouses." He pointed a small part of the map and handed me his phone.

"Okay, perfect let's go." I handed him back the phone and motioned for him to continue driving.

"So, while we're driving around in the middle of nowhere, I've got Tyler sniffing around the busy parts of town just to make sure she wasn't there; and Cora's also going to help us look in some of the other warehouses." He moved the car back into drive and sped down the road.

"Aren't you worried she's going to let Clara do whatever she wants?"

"Believe me. All Cora wants is to kill Clara." He smiled deviously at me as he continued driving.

**Elena's Point of View**

All I wanted was for this girl to stop. I didn't care if it was Stefan, Damon, or even Alaric who saved me. I just wanted to be put out of this misery. I let out a grunt of pain just as Clara was walking back into the room.

"Look what I found!" She walked towards me holding a picture of Stefan and me at homecoming last year. She must have taken it from the lake house. I wanted nothing more than to grab it from her and just hold Stefan's face close to my heart.

"That doesn't belong to you." I looked down at the floor and tried to keep my emotions in check.

She let out an evil laugh. "Sweetie, I don't really care who it belongs to!" She pulled it out of the frame and ripped it in half. "Here, you can look at this nice little picture of yourself. I'll keep the Stefan half of it." She threw the picture at me and gave me another smirk before walking out of the room.

"Oh, my bad; I forgot something." She came back in the room and threw water in my face. Revain.

I screamed out in pain and let my tears wash it off my face. "Stefan's going to k-kill you." I finally got out of my mouth in between screams.

"Hm, I don't think he'll be able to do that." She brought a finger to her chin and smiled at me.

"Don't you dare hurt him. You can do whatever you want to me. Just please, stay away from Stefan." I pleaded with her now, my eyes filled with worry. Would she actually kill my Stefan? She couldn't. Nobody could take him away from me. She sent me that stupid grin one more time before walking out of the room.

I thought back to the first time Stefan had brought me hunting. He had promised me he'd always protect me.

_I looked out the window and saw Stefan there, waiting for me. We were going to go hunting for the first time. _

"_Hi." I opened my window and smiled at him. _

"_I miss you." He replied, jumping up a tree and into my window. I pulled him in my room and kissed him hard._

"_I missed you too." He smiled and I let out a soft giggle, memorizing his face. _

"_Ready to go?" I nodded my head and he pulled me out the window. When we got into the forest he taught me everything I needed to know._

"_You know, this is all still a little stressful for me. Being a vampire and all. I kind of felt safer as a human, if that makes sense?" I looked up at him in question and he nodded his head._

"_You don't need to worry, though. I'm always going to protect you. I promise. You'll always be my Elena." He smiled and kissed my forehead. That was the moment that I realized how much I really loved him; how much I really cared._

The memory made me smile, now. For a few seconds, I actually started to believe that maybe Stefan would be able to save me.

**A/N: Sorry if this Cora/Clara situation is confusing! If you have questions just let me know in the reviews-hehe. Also sorry this wasn't as long as I had planned- I need to be up in like 7 hours to sing…with a sore throat._. argghhh. Hope you all enjoyed & review it up- I love hearing what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for your feedback, as always; I hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries!**

**Stefan's Point of View**

After driving with Damon for what felt like forever, we had finally come across an old warehouse building. There was a lake behind it and a car parked on the side of the building. Damon parked down the street and we silently began walking towards the building.

"Let's hope this is it." Damon mouthed to me and I nodded my head as we got closer to the building.

I could see an open window and I ducked my head down underneath it. I could hear Clara screaming things at Elena and I let out a sigh. Damon sent Cora a text letting her know where they were and she came quickly.

"We ready?" Damon mouthed as he got ready to jump up the window. I nodded my head and followed his lead. I peeked through the window and could see Clara stabbing her repeatedly with pencils as Elena let out screams. I wanted to jump through the window and save Elena so badly. But, it would ruin the plan so I waited impatiently with Damon.

"Any last words?" She raised a wooden stake above Elena's body and I nodded at Damon that it was time to go in.

"Yeah, actually. Rot in hell." She spat in her face right as Damon shot her in the back with a gun filled with wooden spokes. She whipped her head around and was greeted with Cora's annoying smirk.

"Hello Clara." She grabbed her and pushed her across the room.

"Stefan!" Elena gasped for air as I pulled the pencils out of her hands. I moved to untie the ropes from her wrists when she stopped me. "There's wooden spokes in my side. Please take them out." I pulled out the spokes and she yelled out in pain.

"You okay?" I looked up at me with worried eyes which brought a smile to her face. I took this as a yes and untied the ropes from her wrists and ankles. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you again." She nodded her head at me and I took the metal belt off her waist that was holding her down. She moved to stand up and fell back down into the chair.

"Damon, take Elena out of here." I lifted her and brought her to Damon as Cora held Clara down against the wall.

"No, Stefan. I want you to take me." She looked up at me with sad eyes but sleep beat her and she collapsed in my arms. I kissed her forehead and gently handed her to him.

"Lie her down in the backseat and wait for us. I'll finish off Clara and burn her in the woods." Damon nodded his head at me as I ran to Clara and Cora with the wooden stake.

"Goodbye Clara." I plunged the wooden stake into her chest and she gasped for air. Cora smirked and reached in to grab her heart. I followed her out of the building throwing Clara over my shoulder. We went to the forest where we burned the body and then her heart. Watching her burn was the best thing I could possibly do after such a long evening of searching for Elena. Elena!

I left Clara alone to finish up with her body and I ran straight to the car. I found a bottle in my trunk and brought it to Elena.

"Stefan, she's weak she's going to need the people blood." Damon looked at me and pulled out a blood bag. I shook my head at him.

"You don't know her like I do, she'll refuse it. You can give that to her later when she's awake." I propped Elena's head up under my right hand and brought the bottle to Elena's lips. I slowly tipped it backwards and I could feel her waking up. She opened her eyes when she realized what I was doing and swallowed the drink. Once she was about half way through it she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Squirrel?" I nodded my head and kissed her nose. She finished drinking it and wiped her mouth when she was done.

"Do you want some O negative?" She nodded at me, knowing how weak she was. Damon smirked and handed me the blood bag.

"Thank you, Stefan. And you of course, Damon. For saving me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such kind treatment from two handsome _young_ men." She stressed the word young and let out a giggle. Cora joined us at the car now and Damon got back in the driver's seat. I sat in the back with Elena and ran my fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

Even though I knew how tired she was, I was sad to watch her close her eyes after I had just gotten her back.

**A/N: I feel like I say this every time…but the next chapter WILL be longer! It's hard to stay up writing on school nights when I have homework to do:/I hope you enjoyed & please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for your feedback, as always! Keep reviewing and sharing my story. Don't forget to follow me on twitter kardashislove thanks so much xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

**Elena's Point of View**

I felt my body becoming alert and awake as my mouth became dry. My throat felt like it was on fire and I was suddenly very thirsty. I tried to open my eyes but they were too tired.

I muttered the only three letters that I could possibly get out of my mind and mouth at that time. "Ste-," Lucky for me, those three letters were enough.

"Elena?" Stefan rushed by my side and bent down beside the bed. "It's okay, I'm right here." I nodded my head so he would relax and reached for his hand. He quickly grabbed it and I could feel him staring at me.

"Could I just have a little bit of water?" It pained my throat to use even a tiny bit of my voice, but I didn't want blood right now.

"Absolutely." I let him drop my hand and listened to him walk out of the room. He quickly returned to my side and brought a glass to my lips. I sat up a little and he tipped it back against my lips. I very gently swallowed and could already feel my throat being relieved.

"Thank you." I fluttered open my eyes now and gave him a small smile. He nodded his head and put the glass down on the table. I motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to me and he smiled.

"So about yesterday-,"

"Stefan, I don't want to talk about it. It's done." I looked at the floor as he stared at me.

"Okay. I understand. I just want you to know that I really did everything I possibly could to save you."

"Stefan, you have nothing to worry about. I know that you tried. You rescued me, and I'm home, safe. That's all that matters, okay?" I reached for his hand now and give it a tight squeeze. He nodded his head and gave me a sad smile. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too." He brought my hand to his lips and smiled.

"I missed you so much. I just kept thinking to myself, 'Stefan's going to find you. Everything will be okay.' And I was right. You did find me." I smiled at him now and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too. And I missed your smile. And the way your eyes light up when you're with me. And your laugh!" He tickled under my chin making me giggle now. "But, most of all. I missed your kisses."

"Oh, really?" I smiled teasingly at him and backed away from his fingers that were under my chin. He nodded and moved to kiss me but I moved and his face fell in the blankets. "You know what I missed?"

"Nope!" he shook his head and laughed.

"The look on your face when you get rejected!" I laughed and he stopped.

"That was cold."

"But it's true." I continued laughing and he pulled me back up to face him. I kissed his cheek and he smiled at my touch.

"Make me lunch." I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was past noon. I must have been sleeping for hours.

"Only for you." He stood up and grabbed me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. I went into a fit of laughter and threw punches at his back.

"Stefan you're making me nauseous…is that a new shirt I see you're wearing?" At that he switched the position he was carrying me in so I could look at his face instead of the floor. "Thank you." I smiled as I kissed his ear and rubbed a hand through his hair.

Stefan sat me down on the couch insisting that I rest while he cooked and got my blood ready.

"Is strawberry salad alright?" He scanned the fridge and looked at me for an answer.

"It's perfect." I smiled and nodded. "So, really Cora really helped you guys, huh?"

"Yeah, she was actually really nice about it. She was happy to help." He rinsed the lettuce and strawberries while I nodded my head. I kept the conversation going as he cooked, like where our presents were from the party since I never opened them.

"Okay. Lunch is served." He shoved a handful of leftover cashews in his mouth and put my dish on the table. I stared at him and he looked confused.

"Aren't you going to help me to my seat?" I let out a giggle and he looked guilty.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was hovering. Besides, you're never going to heal if you don't start walking. Just try, and if you need help don't hesitate to tell me." I nodded at his explanation and stood up carefully. Slowly, but surely, I made it to the table and sat down. He smiled at me and put a glass of blood on the table next to my dish.

"Oh, by the way. Here's this." He set my engagement ring down on the table and I opened my eyes wide in shock. "Remember? You were washing the dishes and took it off." I nodded my head understand now as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Thank you." He smiled in reply and kissed my hand.

"Sorry, it's only rabbit. Damon had to go hunting for me, and he really isn't too good at it. Do you want me to mix some blood from downstairs into it?"

"Sure. And wow, Damon hunting sounds interesting…" We both laughed as he disappeared to get the blood. Once he got back I took a bite of my food. "Mm, these strawberries are really good! Where are they from?"

"Jenna brought them to the party. She said they're from her and Alaric's garden."

"Taste it." I slid a strawberry on my fork and shoved it in Stefan's mouth. He nodded his head in approval and smiled.

"Aw, well aren't you two just the cutest thing." Damon appeared in the doorway now with Cora following closely behind.

I grabbed on to Stefan's hand underneath the table and let out a giggle as he pulled me into his lap.

"I actually wanted to thank you, Damon. And you too, Cora. It was a very kind gesture." Damon smiled and nodded his head.

"It was no problem at all." Cora said from behind Damon and he exchanged a look with her. "And I'm really sorry about my behavior and how I've treated you in the past. I have been very rude to you too and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry." She added now as Damon smiled.

"Apology accepted." I smiled and continued eating my lunch from Stefan's lap.

"Would you guys like some salad? It's up on the counter." Stefan offered, eyeing the giant bowl.

"Nah, I'm meeting Alaric at the grille."

"And I'm going grocery shopping. We hardly have anything left in there!" Cora added pointing at the fridge.

"Oh, and just so you know your teen-boppy-drama clique is coming over at seven. Caroline left a message." He nodded at the answering machine and a groan escaped my lips without my noticing. I quickly covered it up and acted enthusiastic about them coming over.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they just want to check up on me, but I'm EXHAUSTED." I said with a hint of exaggeration making Stefan laugh lightly.

"Sorry, not my fault." Damon shrugged and left the house with Cora.

"I should probably wash myself before my guests come over." I sighed and leaned against Stefan's chest.

"Would you like me to assist you?" Stefan kissed my bare shoulder and a smile crept up on my lips.

"Yes." He smiled at my reaction and stood up, carrying me up the stairs.

He turned on the water and helped me out of my clothes and into the tub. When I was in pain he scrubbed at the dirt and dried blood gently, and made sure there weren't any scars left. Once I was done he shut off the water and wrapped me in a cotton towel.

"I'm gonna go get you a robe." He tried to leave the room, but I grasped on to his arm. Probably a little too tight.

"Don't leave me alone, Stefan." I looked at him with defeat and he understood what I was afraid of.

"Okay, yeah." He lifted me up and carried me into our bedroom, careful that I didn't drip all over the carpets. He wrapped a pink silk robe around me and I lied down for a minute while he looked for something for me to wear. While Stefan was distracted, I gave in and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I went to see the Fray last night-they were amazing! They played Never Say Never and I freaked out! Vampire Diaries pilot anyone? Hehe! And then Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson reminds me of Forwood&Stelena so I freaked out when she sang it as wel! And if you haven't already heard- The Fray and Kelly Clarkson starred in episode of vampire diaries which will be airing very soon. Don't forget to review & share, love you all mucho!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for your feedback, as always! Keep reviewing and sharing my story. Don't forget to follow me on twitter kardashislove thanks so much xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

**Stefan's Point of View**

"Elena." I whispered as I kissed her ear softly. She moved at my touch, but stayed asleep. I let out a sigh and gently shook her arm. Her eyes slowly began to open and she looked around. She seemed startled so I kissed her arm quickly to cover up any sign of an intruder.

"Elena, honey; your guests will be here in a little over an hour." I brushed back a piece of her hair and kissed the side of her head.

"How long was I asleep for?" She took in a deep breath and stretched out her arms.

"About four hours." She yawned now and I felt bad. I knew she wanted to see her friends, and I knew they were excited to talk to her, but she still hadn't fully recovered. "Go back to sleep Elena." She nodded weakly and slowly closed her eyes. I kissed her temple one last time and she rolled into me.

I sat with her for another hour, impatiently waiting for her to wake up so we could talk to each other. A few minutes before seven I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I quickly ran out of the room, careful not to wake Elena as I got out of the bed. Luckily, I was able to open the door before Caroline could ring it. She was about to scream something ridiculous when I put a hand over her mouth, shushing her, and pushed them all further outside.

"Listen, Elena's sleeping." I broke the news to them and they all looked up to me with confused and sad looks. I felt like I just turned down the Von Trapp children.

"But, we wanted to see Elena!" Matt complained and Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, that's not fair. Damon said he saw her just this morning!"

"When did you see Damon?" Now I was the confused one.

"Uh, at the grille? Anyways, that's not the point! We want to see Elena." Bonnie explained and the other four all agreed.

"She was all smiles this morning. Then she took a bath, and bam she fell asleep for four hours. I mean, I guess you can see her." They all smiled and Caroline clapped, hugging Tyler randomly. "But! None of that squealing. She's very sensitive to noise right now. Just go easy on her." Caroline gave me an upsetting look but the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, follow me then." We walked back up the stairs and into my room.

"Elena, your guests are here." I shook her carefully and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Well, I guess I know how to wake her up now. She suddenly became very alert and opened her eyes almost instantly.

"Hi Elena!" Caroline was the first to step forward, and I had to give her a look to remind her not to be too loud.

"It's okay guys." She smiled and blinked a few times before keeping her eyes open.

"How are you?" Jeremy was next and he sat down on her bed, taking her hand.

"I'm doing better. Still in some pain, but Stefan's been taking extra good care of me." She smiled at Jeremy and kissed his cheek. "I know I was only gone for a few days, but I really missed talking to you guys."

"We missed you too." Tyler smiled and walked towards the bed with Caroline.

"We brought movies and snacks!" Bonnie smiled and showed off a giant bag which made Elena laugh.

"And just for you…da-da-da-daaaaaa! Squirrel blood!" Matt handed her a water bottle filled with red liquid and Jeremy looked grossed out. Elena looked confused as to how he got it and he smirked. "Relax, Damon got it for me. I did not go hunting!" He clarified and everyone laughed.

"You guys are so sweet. I'm so lucky to have such amazing friends." They all wrapped their arms around Elena now and brought her into a giant hug. I slowly backed out of the room and Elena smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed and I nodded.

I left Elena alone with her friends until she texted me around 11:00 saying how badly she needed me to come up the stairs. I came up to see all of her friends sleeping on a piece of furniture.

"After that nap I'm wide awake. I can't fall asleep." She whispered and I laughed, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Were they all planning on sleeping over?" She nodded her head at me and I sighed. "As fun as that sounds, I'm really not sure it's legal to have that many people in a bedroom at once." She laughed at my joke and I got off the bed. "Alright, let me show you all too your rooms." I screamed, to nobody in particular. They all jolted awake and looked around the room with confusion. Elena quickly took pictures of them with her phone and giggled.

"Boys, you can stay in the guest bedroom on the left. Bonnie and Caroline, you can stay here with Elena if you would like."

"And what about you?" Bonnie questioned and Elena wondered the same question.

"Um, I can just stay downstairs."

"Stefan, when's the last time you've gone to sleep?" Caroline squinted at me and I cleared my throat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um, not important. I'll see you all later." I tried to back out of the room when Bonnie jumped in front of me.

"Answer the question silly boy."

"Or else?" I smiled and Elena looked uneasy.

"Stefan Salvatore I have messed with your head in the past, and I am not afraid to do it again."

"Alright, fine. I have not slept in three days." Everyone in the room gasped and Tyler shook his head.

"Stefan, you need to sleep." Elena gave me a serious look and I looked down at the floor.

"That's so awesome! Dude, is that like a world record?" Jeremy smiled and moved to give me a high five.

"That is not awesome! That's dangerous." Elena screamed at both Jeremy and me now and he quickly put his hand down.

"Right; sorry sis. Well, I'm gonna go now…" He looked at the door and Matt and Tyler followed him down the hallway.

"Girls, you go to the other guest room. We'll have a sleepover later this week. Just us three. I promise." She smiled at them now and they nodded their heads, understandingly. They quickly walked out of the room and I moved towards Elena.

"You don't need to worry about me." I sat down beside her and gave her a sad smile.

"I want to." She whispered as she leaned in to me and kissed my cheek. "Go to sleep Stefan." She mimicked what I had told her earlier and I laughed as I nodded my head.

"Yes, ma'am." I lowered myself into the sheets and she brought the blankets up to my chin.

"Goodnight." She murmured softly into my ear and kissed my neck gently.

"Do you really expect me to want to go to sleep when you're leaving kisses all over my body?" I flipped over so I was facing her and she smiled.

"What, I thought it was soothing. I always fall asleep when you do that to me." She reached out for my hand and I backed away from her, suddenly offended.

"Elena, I don't kiss you to put you to sleep." She laughed, clearly not understanding that I wasn't joking about anything. Eventually she caught on.

"Oh; you're being serious…" She reached out to me but I turned the other way.

"You seriously don't get turned on by my kisses?"

"Stefan, please. Let's not get carried away here. Of course I do. I just simply meant that you make me feel relaxed and at ease. It helps me fall asleep. I never said they put me to sleep." She kissed my shoulder blade gently and moved up to my neck.

"Didn't we just go over the fact that I don't fall asleep from you kissing me?" I turned around and smiled at her now.

"I know. Who said I was trying to put you to sleep still?" She laughed and I put my arms around her waist, holding her close to me. "I love you Stefan. But you need to go to sleep now." I nodded weakly and kissed her neck.

"Don't stay okay for too long okay?" I looked in her eyes and she nodded back at me. "Okay. I love you." I whispered one last time before closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep for the first time in what felt like forever.

**A/N: Yay for more characters! Hahaha I hope you all enjoyed- Don't forget to review as always xx**


End file.
